Magazine
Magazines are publications, usually periodical publications, that are printed or published electronically. (The online versions are called online magazines.) They are generally published on a regular schedule and contain a variety of content. They are generally financed by advertising, by a purchase price, by prepaid subscriptions, or a combination of the three. At its root, the word "magazine" refers to a collection or storage location. In the case of written publication, it is a collection of written articles. (This explains why magazine publications share the word root with gunpowder magazines, artillery magazines, firearms magazines, and (in various languages although not English) retail stores such as department stores). Distribution thumbnail|left|Magazines newsstand Magazines can be distributed through the mail; through sales by newsstands, bookstores, or other vendors; or through free distribution at selected pick-up locations. Sales models for distribution fall into three main categories. Paid circulation In this model, the magazine is sold to readers for a price, either on a per-issue basis or by subscription, where an annual fee or monthly price is paid and issues are sent by post to readers. Examples from the UK include Private Eye Non-paid circulation This means that there is no cover price and issues are given away, for example in street dispensers, airline in-flight magazines, or included with other products or publications. An example from the UK and Australia is ''TNT Magazine. Controlled circulation This is the model used by "insider magazines" or industry-based publications distributed only to qualifying readers, often for free and determined by some form of survey. This latter model was widely used before the rise of the World Wide Web and is still employed by some titles. For example, in the United Kingdom, a number of computer-industry magazines use this model, including Computer Weekly and Computing, and in finance, Waters Magazine. For the global media industry, an example would be VideoAge International. Technical definition In the library technical sense, a "magazine" paginates with each issue starting at page one.Likewise, in the technical sense a "journal" has continuous pagination throughout a volume. Thus wikipedia:Business Week, which starts each issue anew with page one, is a magazine, but the Journal of Business Communication, which starts each volume with the winter issue and continues the same sequence of pagination throughout the coterminous year, is a journal. Some professional or trade publications are also peer reviewed, an example being the Journal of Accountancy. See wikipedia:Magazine (firearms) for another sense in which the word "magazine" refers to serialized unitary behavior. Cf. the French Wikipedia's disambiguation of various meanings of the cognate ''magasin''. Academic or professional publications that are not peer-reviewed are generally professional magazines.The fact that a publication calls itself a "journal" does not make it a journal in the technical sense. The Journal of Accountancy, for example, is in fact a magazine (each issue starts with page one). The Wall Street Journal is actually a Newspaper. History The earliest example of magazines was Erbauliche Monaths Unterredungen which was launched in 1663 in Germany. It was a literary and philosophy magazine. The Gentleman's Magazine, first published in 1731, in London, is considered to have been the first general-interest magazine. Edward Cave, who edited The Gentleman's Magazine under the pen name "Sylvanus Urban", was the first to use the term "magazine," on the analogy of a military storehouse of varied materiel, ultimately derived from the Arabic makhazin ("storehouses") by way of the French language.wikipedia:OED, s.v. "Magazine", and http://johnsonsdictionaryonline.com/?p=5695. Wordsmith offers this origin: "Plural of Arabic makhzan: storehouse, used figuratively as "storehouse of information" for books, and later to periodicals)." The oldest consumer magazine still in print is The Scots Magazine, which was first published in 1739, though multiple changes in ownership and gaps in publication totaling over 90 years weaken that claim. Lloyd's List was founded in Edward Lloyd’s England coffee shop in 1734; it is still published as a daily business newspaper. In 2011, 152 magazines ceased operations and in 2012, 82 magazines were closed down. According to statistics from the end of 2013, subscription levels for 22 of the top 25 magazines declined from 2012 to 2013, with just Time, Glamour and ESPN The Magazine gaining numbers."A Brief History of Magazines and Subscriptions" MagazineDeals.com See also *Automobile magazines *Boating magazines *British boys' magazines *Business magazines *Computer magazines *Customer magazines *Fantasy fiction magazines *Horror fiction magazines *Humor magazines *Inflight magazines *Literary magazines *Luxury magazines *Music magazines *News magazines *Online magazines *Pornographic magazines *Pulp magazines *Science fiction magazines *Scientific journals *Shelter magazines (home design and decorating) *Sports magazines *Sunday magazines *Teen magazines *Trade journals *Trade magazines *zines ;Lists *List of art magazines *List of magazines by circulation *List of 18th-century British periodicals *List of fashion magazines *List of health and fitness magazines *List of men's magazines *List of 19th-century British periodicals *List of online magazine archives *List of political magazines *List of railroad-related periodicals *List of women's magazines *List of science magazines *List of travel magazines *List of architecture magazines *List of teen magazines ;Categories *Periodicals *Religious magazines *Satirical magazines *Wildlife magazines References External links * Category:Magazines Category:Periodicals Category:Publications by format